


Home Cooking

by SnarkyLlama



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), NSYNC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: Britney cooks something for Justin</p></blockquote>





	Home Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_j](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kira_j).



People think Britney can't cook. But she can. Her grams started teaching her back when she needed a stepstool to reach the kitchen counter.

The problem is, most of Gram's lessons started with "Come along, Bitsy, let's go chop its head off."

Britney was never squeamish over Gram's lessons, and there's no better food in the world than what's "died and fried" at home. But Justin and all his hints about "home cooking," well... Nothing would freak him out faster than watching her make him a proper meal. So Britney calls her caterer, because Justin's happiest when she's faking it.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Britney cooks something for Justin


End file.
